Love to Unseeing Eyes
by RedVengance
Summary: Shizuo fakes his name at Katei, and finds love online with a smart man named Nise Namamura. They in passion agree to meet on a blind date! Emphasis on the blind. What does Shizuo do upon seeing Izaya sitting with a seeing eye dog? Well, he sure as heck ain't going to pass this up... SMUTT, Yaoi, lemon, romance, bad flirting, SHIZAYA, cheesy blindIzaya but I'm lactose intolerant
1. First Glance

**A** **Christmas** **gift for me not keeping up with updates on Calming sea~**

 **I own nothin~! And yus this will be rated very very mature**

~|_X_|~

It was time.

Shizuo bit his lip, glaring uncomfortably at the blue bottle of vanilla cologne. Verona suggested it for him, said his blind date would love a smell to associate with their night. By Blind, they really did mean the word.

"Nise Namamura." He whispered under his breath, reaching for the new bottle. He hadn't smoked that day, Tom thought it was a bit endearing that he wanted to have a good impression on someone who he had never met. His daily pack sat unopened in his employers pocket.

"That's a very strange name." Noted Tom, leaning against the door jam, smirking at his friend's hesitance again.

"He said his parents favoured strange things. His sister's also have unusual names."

"Oh, really?"

Shizuo nodded, he sprayed the cologne on, wincing when it was cold against his neck. He was not in one of his precious bartender outfits, gifts from his brother. He wore a dark blue sweater, black jeans held up by a belt, and a wrist watch borrowed. He did not know why he needed one, Verona said he'd understand later.

"So," Tom stopped him at the door, "rules!"

"Fuck you." Shizuo, who was already nervous enough did not need the lecture for his date. He respected Tom, Tom was truly a good friend, but Tom could be a little too american.

"So snappy~!" Laughed the other, "just watch your temper, and guide him across the street. If he happens to actually know you-," Shizuo's main fear," - then say that you're turning a new leaf and need guidance. Chicks and gays, love that stuff."

He shot Tom a look, his sexuality something not really to be joked at. Well, nothing about him was safe to joke at.

"Goodluck!" Tom walked with him to the apartment door, following Shizuo out with a friendly grin. "If you score remember to walk him home at least."

"Tom!" Shizuo growled, a light blush crossing his face as he strided down the steps.

His friend gave him a pat on the back, then a thumbs up before heading off to his home leaving Shizuo to the wild night ahead.

~|_X_|~

"Grey beanie, red shirt, black dog at… Katsumidori." He chanted, ignoring the looks he got from familiar residence of Ikebukuro. Many went out of their way to avoid his path, and cars stopped letting him cross on red lit walks.

He didn't mind that aspect of his infamous name, people were not bothering him, no one pissed him off.

He was nervous enough and did not need shit.

"Grey beanie, red shirt, black dog, katsumidori."

A good sushi place recommended by Nise.

Nise Namamura. A funny, mysterious man who captivated him on their first call. He had a playful voice, a tone of intelligence that Shizuo liked, but an ear to listen. He listened to Shizuo talk about his work (minus the violence), his apartment, his brother being a well known name, they talk about music, about parks and foods both opting for their first date to be a sushi place.

He hoped Nise got there fine. Shizuo did not know if life was hard for a blindman, from what Nise had told him it took a lot of getting used to. He had lost his sight when he was about fifteen to an aggressive fever. Shortly after his first year of highschool, Nise sounded sad and Shizuo filled the silence with a story he was reading about a man who discovered the true nature of London.

He remembered the final words of that first conversation, "despite him finding out London's darkest reaches, he still loves the city. He returns to his normal life, but in the end he goes back to that love. And lives the rest of his life in that dark underbelly."

"Would you love me if I were like London, Katei?" -Shizuo's alias, Kateite Kinashima.

"I think I'd love you more."

Flirting, something Shizuo found himself laughably bad at, yet Nise didn't chuckle and they said their goodnight.

They've spoken for four months after, Nise worked for an insurance company. Shizuo didn't ask which, he had lied about his career saying he was an officer who collected unpaid rents. It made Tom laugh for half an hour, but Nise bought it and said it was a very neat thing.

He reached the restaurant, nerves humming with excitement as he saw the grey beanie. A big black service dog laid by the chair, it's head rest on massive paws and big brown eyes bored.

Shizuo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened the door walking to the table past the waitresses.

"N-Nise?"

"Ah, Katei." Nise turned to him, the face striking Shizuo to the core.

Fury flared in him.

The urge to punch out the small man before him rose as fast as a light being switched on.

Izaya fucking Orihara was pretending to be blind. Pretending to be Nise Namamura. Wearing a stupid dark red shirt, a stupid grey beanie, stupid black and blue sock.

He paused, the socks didn't match. Something, his anger quelled down, something told him to hold out and see how far this act would go. Izaya had pride. Izaya was always pristine and on top of everything, so a simple sock would definitely drive the fucker man in Shizuo's eyes.

'Nise' raised an arm, reaching a little to the right of Shizuo, who curiously obligated. He leaned down, hugging the younger.

"Vanilla?" Izaya smelled, a soft smile on his face when Shizuo pulled back.

"Y-Yeah," Shizuo not a million times for confident to continue the act, sat across from the flea. "My friend suggested I pretty much scent mark myself."

The laugh that followed, so light and pure, stirred back the excitement Shizuo had felt on the way there.

"Scentmark? Well, don't I feel special~." Izaya leaned forward, hands folding under his chin as his eyes landed on Shizuo's neck. "Unfortunately, your friend picked the right smell."

"You like it?"

Faint, like pink silver dust, Izaya's cheeks changed color.

"I'd say yes, I may not like sweets but I think I'd like anything sweet off of you."

The innuendo was not lost on Shizuo, who found himself unable to answer for many moments. Izaya just flirted with him, face to face.

He was on a date with Izaya.

The string of obscenities, and unpleasantries flung across his mind, and stubbornly he lifted his menu intent on ordering the most expensive thing. It did not matter what it was, he was going to order it, eat it, then leave Izaya to pay. Petty, but worth it for the long ruse.

"What were you thinking of ordering?" Izaya, who had not touched his menu asked, hands still folded under his chin as he listened intensely.

Eyeing him, Shizuo noticed his hands were trembling.

"Are you alright?" He found himself saying, "Nise?"

"Yeah," the blush made it's return, "I don't see people like this often so I'm a bit nervous. In this area I'm afraid I have a bad reputation." He laughed fakely, as if trying to ease Katei.

Shizuo went back to reading, "I think I'm going to have the salmon King." He said, taking the expensive dish.

"Why not Tuna?"

"I'm not a fan of tuna." Said Shizuo, watching the pout that came on Izaya. "What are you going to get?"

Izaya shrugged, "If you could pick something with tuna in it for me, that'd be nice."

Shizuo sighed, he was about to speak when the look of concern froze him.

"Katei?"

"I'm alright, I just forgot that you can't read your menu." Lied Shizuo, "I feel a bit bad."

"It's fine, just read some stuff out loud for me."

Shizuo obliged, wondering how far Izaya really would go to pull the ruse. The flirt about sweets was still on his mind, and curiosity did dwell in him. Would Izaya sleep with him? If he did then Shizuo would have the perfect thing to ruin the informant with, the perfect tease and possible end of their long fights. He could just bring up how he made Izaya beg under him for release, and arousal sprung in his gut.

The waitress came over, smiling until she saw Shizuo's face. She forced a friendly demeanor, taking their orders with a pitying glance at the dog by their feet.

"The dog, what is it?"

"His name is Janpu. He's very friendly." The mention of the dog's name caused the large canine to sit up. Izaya pat it's head, and Janpu licked his hand. "One lick means he's alright, two means he's got to go outside. I've had him for five years and he's been with me everyday."

Liar, thought Shizuo who watched the dog lay back down with a huff.

"He's a big boy."

"Yup, my big baby." Izaya laughed, "when he's not working he's like a giant cat. He doesn't play, just wants to lay on my lap even when I'm working."

"All dogs are lap dogs," Shizuo found himself relaxing again, "One of my childhood friend's had this great dane named Dippi, he was deaf and crazy."

"A great dane in the city?"

"Had to carry a shovel after him."

They both laughed, and their drinks came.

Izaya ignored the straw that was sat on the table, and brought up his water.

"To us," He said, "a friendship found online."

Shizuo tapped his glass to Izaya's, "a love to find in person." He tested the tease, but found Izaya smiling.

"I hope so."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Let me know what you think of this one! It'll be a fun little fic I'm sure, and I hope you all enjoy it lots!**


	2. First Smell

**Hope everyone had very happy holidays! I'm excited to see what you guys got to say about this chapter~!**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 **And here's the disclaimer i keep forgetting to put at the start which we all know I don't own durarara**

~|_X_|~

Izaya listened to the beeping coming from his phone that now vibrated insistently against his chest. He let it ring for a few seconds, breathing deeply through his nostrils. His apartment smelled of linen air freshener, lemon cleaner from a freshly mopped kitchen and dog fur. He was on his couch, soft and surprisingly plush, his feet cool and bare. Janpu was half asleep on the floor. Their typical state these last few months as his work had died down. Izaya was dressed in what he was sure was grey, it was rather hard to distinguish color.

He did not actually know.

He opened his eyes, the world swimming into swatches of bewildering distant shadows.

Something moved above him.

"Namie~." He sang, sitting up slowly, careful not to put his feet on the sleeping dog. The gruff huff he earned as his soles felt the coarse hair told him he failed. Again. "Sorry Janpu~."

He reached, then felt the familiar lick.

"You going to turn that off yet?" His secretary 'ever so cheerfully' sighed, her footsteps leading away from where he had laid.

"Once I find it." He sang smirking when he heard the scuffle of her heel as she froze a moment.

"You," she began," did not lose your fucking phone again."

He held it up, thumb sliding over the stop button. He tapped it.

"Stop." It spoke, "Tap again to Stop Alarm."

He did, the noise died down. "Ahh~ Technology."

"Ah, retirement." Namie snipped, a jingling coming from her direction with the sliding of fabric and crumpled pleather. She was packing up her things to leave.

"Not yet~."

"It's about time though," she said shuffling to the front door, "this is not a blind man's world."

He did not respond, keeping the shit eating grin on his face at the biting remark. When he heard the door click shut without even a goodbye, it fell.

"Janpu," At his call the dog stood, brushing against his knee as he got up and began walking. "Bedroom." He said, looking at the giant haze of rectangular light. His desk, his book shelf, his computer was someplace over in the featureless shine. 'Within five feet of me.' He thought to himself, before feeling the dog stop. His hand reached naturally to the black expanse before him grasping for the handle, finding it easily.

He stepped into his bedroom, the light of the sun baked windows diminishing with his blinds. Everything in his bedroom was coated in grey and black, and indistinguishable from anything. His photo of his sister's, his knife collection, his damn bed were all within a ten foot range, yet everything was black. Everything.

The world was all a dark scary place. Every step was into the void and uncertain.

"Red." He told the dog after finding his closet, he pulled out what felt like a nice sweater and Janpu rejected it. "Red." He said again and still got the rejection, then hung it back up. His hand found another nice feeling shirt and he pulled it out. "Red." Janpu nosed his palm, Bingo. He laid it on the bed to his left, then sat and pulled off his shirt.

"Wait." He ordered, slipping it on, feeling the tag rest on the back of his neck. "Socks." He said next, sliding down to his knees on the floor. His socks were in a drawer in the closet, it was to the left but he didn't quite know where and reached with his fingertips into the blackness before him. "Oh come on."

Frustrated, he slid closer, reaching farther and father until the wall in the back of the closet startled him. The sudden texture sent him back with a squeak and a flush of embarrassment.

He frowned at Janpu, who he assume looked bored as ever. "Shut up." He said feeling the judgement.

Janpu in fact had been staring at Izaya, watching his favorite human narrowly miss the white shelf and startle himself.

Izaya tired again reaching more left, finally finding the shelf that eluded him before.

"Black." He said, pulling out a sock and getting the nuzzle. He unfolded it, then frowned. "Fucking Namie." Noticing that it was a singular sock instead of a pair flared anger in him. "Black." He said, pulling out another sock that was alone and earning a nudge.

He hoped it was. Not being able to tell was something he confessed to his date tonight.

Yup, date.

"I hope Katei likes me." He told Janpu, standing up carefully. "I really do."

He found talking to the service dog helped fill the eerie silence of his apartment. Janpu was a very good listener.

"He's everything I've been looking for...If things go well tonight I'll be sure to give you a new bed, sound good?" He asked, knowing Janpu very well. There were no less than five dog beds around his apartment, he kept count and Namie always complained. "Katei said he liked dogs. He seems really kind. I really hope he likes me."

Their many conversations had lead to that night. Izaya, in his swollen lone time, had caved into the words that Namie had bit at him. 'This is not a blind man's world'. He needed a partner beyond the silent dog, though Janpu was his true companion for many years. His other companion, his only friend, Shinra set up the dating profile with Celty coming up with a fake name for Izaya to take on.

He had to ditch his informant name since he decided to stay in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. He had to kill his own name.

"Grey?" He asked, beanie in hand and earn a gentle nose tap telling him it was. He slipped on the hat, then felt for his phone finding it in his right pocket. "Alright, your vest. Fetch."

The dog trotted off, silence filled the room. A city volly of honks penetrated the windows, the dull growling of cars and buses below stirred an unease in the informant's heart.

"I hope I can get there in time." He said as the dog returned putting the vest in Izaya's outreached hand.

Izaya felt for the button, and knelt again slipping the vest easily over the dog. Janpu was a large black lab, very docile and loyal. His soul companion since he became blind.

Or well, since the attack that cause him to become blind.

He recalled it well, and stood pushing down the fear that came with the rush of memories. Tonight was not going to be the night for dwelling, Izaya wanted to move forward. Wanted to start almost new.

"Let's go." He let Janpu lead him to the front door, and reached for his cane.

~|_X_|~

It took him an hour to reach Ikebukuro, and half as long to walk from the station routinely feeling out his path with Janpu confidently leading the way. He knew people stared, some with pity others with curiosity, no one really recognized him when he wasn't in his jacket. (An association he purposely did for privacy sake.)

Janpu was very smart, and knew all of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku thanks to years of training. Izaya spared no expense in getting the pup, paying off a trainer to keep Janpu for an extra year to train the dog further.

"Welcome to Katsumidori." A voice, high and sweet, spoke to him from the giant gold blob in front of him. The world was always blobs of light and dark to him, and Izaya smiled at her.

"Table for two."

"This way, do I uh-" She hesitated, he knew, and he collapsed his cane slipping it into his pocket.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Izaya said, "just an elbow would be perfect."

She obliged, his hand finding her and allowing her to guide him to the table. Some people felt better thinking they helped, he knew, and even though he could have ordered Janpu to follow he preferred to let his humans feel useful.

"Now we wait." He said, grinning at where he knew Janpu had laid to rest.

He listened to the voices about him. Some habits died hard, he knew, and his love for humanity, for all humans non singular was still there. Though, tamed, he had many lone hours to dwell… to thoroughly atone his thoughts that were once beyond measure.

Katei brought him out of those hours. Katei spoke to him about all things, and Izaya returned the thoughts with gratitude. No subject was foreign to Katei, the man had odd friends. Izaya knew Katei was into rather supernatural things, he told some stories about the Dullahan. (Izaya laughed into his palm knowing Celty was running about the city with a fanboy) Katei spoke about having a normal childhood, but to having anger issues that Izaya quickly comforted him about.

His anger was nothing like Shizuo's.

Izaya liked that about him.

~|_X_|~

The vanilla scent lingered in his nostrils, dinner was going beyond well, Katei was amazing. Truly amazing.

Izaya could not believe how much he was blushing. They were eating their dinner, chatting idly.

"You said you've been blind for five years?"

"Yeah," Izaya said telling the truth, "About a year into highschool I got very sick and lost my sight." He now lied smoothly, "It's taken a lot of getting used to but I get by."

"How?"

"Well," He started, chewing his tuna with a hum, "phones, Janpu, and memorization. I grew up here in Ikebukuro so I know every street map by heart. I can walk the entire sector without my dog or cane."

"That's pretty neat." Katei sounded impressed, and Izaya heard him take another bite, chewing slowly. "But pretty scary too."

Izaya paused, it was… truly, very scary, "not always, Ikebukuro is a good spot minus one or two people."

"Two?"

"Izaya Orihara," he raise a palm, "and Shizuo Heiwajima." It was always good to hide in plain sight, Izaya knew. He wanted to through Katei off just a bit more, and shake the name of Izaya from himself. He knew he told Katei that he was 26, that he had two sisters who were a year apart (so not twins), and that he did not complete the normal high school due to his condition. "It is hard to be out of their way when they go at it, it's why I've retreated into Shinjuku."

Across the table, Shizuo had frozen solid, chopsticks half raised to his mouth, eyes wide. Something in his chest had stopped… His heart?!- With his veins frozen, he felt the chill of panic, then shock.

Why would he say that?

He thought, and quietly put his chopsticks down.

"Sorry, I'll be back in a moment Nise." He said, and stood feeling a tug in his heart as Izaya smiled at him.

Izaya heard him walk away, then felt down for Janpu who licked his palm.

"Might've scared him away." He said sadly, "how much would that suck? Having my date walk out without me being able to notice."

~|_X_|~

In the bathroom Shizuo slammed his first into the wall, his phone pressed against his ear. His eye brows were furrowed, a vein popped in his forehead.

"Shinra." His deep growl greeted as the fake doctor answered, "What. The. Fuck."

"Everything alright Shi-"

"No. No nothing is alright, why the fuck is Izaya blind?"

Silence filled the call, then he heard Shinra shuffled from whatever room he had been in.

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm on a fucking date with him!"

Silence, again, "Yo… You're Katei?"

"How the fuck?"

"Izaya told me he had a date tonight, he was really looking forew-"

"I don't fucking care!" The blond snapped, the urge to punch the cracked concrete rising again. "He doesn't know it's fucking me! What the fuckkk…" Dejected, he sat on the floor, head down in his palm as Shinra tried to respond.

"Are… Are you disappointed that he's blind? That he doesn't know it's you, or…?"

Shizuo huffed, " I don't know.. Yes, maybe."

"You should give it a chance."

"Why?!"

"It's a chance to really get to know Izaya, if anything. Like, " He heard Shinra shuffled again, "He was really excited to meet Katei and he's been so lonely-"

Shizuo growled deeply again, hanging up before Shinra could finish. His head was starting to really hurt.

"I'm not fucking Katei." He drew in a deep breath, the ruse had to stop. He did not know what to do, what to feel about this. 'He's been blind for fucking five years and I've been trying to murder him. Why would he want to still be with me?'

He exited the stall, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. He dressed up so nice for a date with Nise. Dressed so nice for a man he had grown to love. The night was ruined, the week was ruined, his year was fucking ruined because of the flea. It was always Izaya's fault.

Fucking flea.

Shizuo stomped down the hall, and into the main seating area seeing Izaya petting Janpu whispering something.

Curiously, Shizuo walked closer.

Izaya sighed, "Maybe he did… leave." Janpu eyed Shizuo, big brown orbs rather bored looking yet very knowing. The flea's shoulders were hunched, a frown on his perfect lips.

Tsking, Shizuo ran a hand over his face over his mouth, he really loved Nise. Their many chats, their voice calls, everything was so nice and pleasant until tonight. Nise was strong, yet gentle. Nise was honest, yet withheld things even admitting it a few times. Nise was a beautiful person, yet there sat Izaya talking to the dog about being ditched. There sat Izaya, thinking he was on a date with Katei. Thinking he nearly in a relationship with Katei.

There sat Izaya looking…. _vulnerable._

Before he could stop himself, Shizuo sat down across the table. He did not know why he had, but he lifted his chopsticks and ate again.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," He lied, "I was thinking, want to walk around the park after this?"

Izaya nodded, his smile tugged at Shizuo again. His heart felt fluttered, as if the flea were the gentle voice over the phone.

"It's close to christmas so the tourist trap should be set up." Shizuo mumbled slightly, referencing the americanized christmas market that cropped up in December. People vacationing would buy jolly themed anime characters, plush toys, and snacks, but it was still nice to go see. At least there'd be sweets to enjoy.

"Enjoy some mint dango~?" Izaya teased his taste, covering his mouth as he spoke and chewed.

"Definitely," Shizuo smiled, he could not deny that the Izaya who didn't know it was him was very cute. "Janpu might like to trot around."

"Pft," The raven grinned, "Janpu is not the running type. He has literally, five dog beds in my apartment. I used to buy him toys to enjoy but he rather nap all damn day."

Shizuo eyed the dog, it eyed him back with it's chocolate orbs. Very hard to read, he noticed, and found himself rolling his eyes. He'd figure the dog out one day-, his mind paused-... 'What do I mean by one day?' He thought sharply, 'It… Fuck.. I'll call Tom later.'

And he would… in panic.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you guys enjoyed this~! This story will become rather tragic when it comes to how Izaya became blind buuuuuuut You guy's will prolly enjoy the angst in store~!**

 **Izaya: *typing* okwasw xoment sjd dikkoe yntik mwxt rume`1**

 **Shinra: *translating* Please comment and follow, until next time~!**


End file.
